Where Am I Again?
by Shila
Summary: Crossover: DBZ/RW. Trunks gets the suprise of his life, and a bit backtracked...


DBZ/RW Crossover

Trunks pulled back his arm and let loose another attack on the android. Just like the rest, it had no effect. These damned Robots were unstoppable.

#17 released a beam of energy towards him; he barely managed to dodge out of the way. The three of them kept up their deadly dance, Trunks desperately firing everything he had at the two androids.

None of them knew who was watching.

Ketsueki hid behind the trashed Kamikaze at the amusement park, watching the battle unfold before her with horror. She had told Cye and Rowen that she'd be back in a little while, but this fight had captured her attention from dimensions away. She'd teleported herself here; now she was waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

Trunks tossed more fireballs, but none had any effect. The androids just laughed and threw them back at him. In a split second, though, a bright light flashed, catching the Robots' attention. An energy wave smashed through the air, bringing Trunks to his knees and nearly short-circuiting the two androids. 

#18 crashed to the ground, thoroughly fried. The clothes covering the metal shell were gone; the electricity had hit her like a lightning bolt from the gods. She was gone.

Trunks stared in amazement; no one left on earth had any power but him; and he had never given either Robot a scratch. He looked around; the other bot was nowhere to be found. He noticed a figure lying in the dust and ran towards it.

Ketsueki looked up at lavender hair and strange eyes. She smiled and slipped into the blackness... 

Trunks stared down at this little girl who had blasted his enemies away. She couldn't have been any older than him. He couldn't believe it - he was still in shock. Nonetheless, he carefully picked her up and headed home. He noticed the aggravated scars; lines on her neck, burn marks on her arms and legs, scars everywhere.

He walked into his house, carrying this girl with long silvery hair and the glittering eyes like a dragon's that never stayed the same color, ignoring his mother's agitated, "Where have you been?" and continuing up the stairs. He stepped into his room and laid her on the bed, sitting next to her in the only chair. He watched over her until his eyelids dropped and he drifted off to relive dreams from nights past.

Ketsueki's eyes flickered open; she looked up at the handsome young man who'd kept vigil. She smiled again and whispered, "Farewell, brave warrior," before slipping off the bed and walking quietly towards the door.

Not quietly enough. She was halfway out the door when she heard him say, "Wait!" behind her. She turned to see him right in front of her. He pulled her back into the room and closed the door. "You can't leave!" he protested. 

"But I have to go home now... I'm sorry if I ruined your fun," she apologized. He stared in disbelief, still clutching her arm. "Fun? I've dedicated my life to destroying those Robots, then you come along and just blast them away! There are no other supersaiyans... How?" 

She pulled away from him; he yanked back and pushed her onto the bed. "Please, I promised them I wouldn't be gone long... I have to go!" She looked up at the determined Trunks standing before her. She sighed and pulled up her teleport spells. She started to dissolve in the silvery light, but Trunks wasn't letting her go that easily. He threw his arms around her and his form fizzled away as well...

The two shimmered back into being in a very surprised Cye's bedroom. "Sorry, Cye..." Ketsueki said as she tried to peel Trunks off of her. He let go and looked around in amazement. "How..."

Cye looked at Ketsueki. "I thought we agreed that you would stop bringing home pets from other dimensions!" he teased playfully. She blushed and looked at Trunks. "Well, this one followed me home," she said. Trunks opened his mouth to say something just as Rowen stuck his head in the room. 

"Kento's hungry again, Cye... You'd better come and..." He stopped, seeing this strange young man about their age standing there, still holding Ketsueki's arm. "Ketso, who is he?"

She shrugged. "I don't know; I beat up his opponents and he kinda attached himself."

Rowen rolled his eyes and walked into the room. "You hungry?" he asked. 

Trunks was surprised, but he was a bit hungry. Ketsueki piped up, saying happily, "We have the best cook in any dimension, standing right here!" She motioned to Cye, and the two Ronins laughed. 

"So, do you have a name?" Cye asked.

"Yes... I am Trunks," he said, still a bit disoriented and still hanging onto Ketsueki.

"Well, I'm Cye," the cook answered.

"And I'm Rowen," said the blue-haired boy with a grin on his face. 

"And since when am I not invited to your parties?" a pouting Anubis asked from the doorway. Ketsueki laughed and said, "No party, just a dimension straggler. Got dragged along for a ride."

"One hell of a ride..." Trunks muttered. The girl smiled and said, "Well, I'm Ketsueki. Most people just call me Ketso, or Ket. Me and Kento used to get teased about it..."

"Yeah, but that stopped when you started smacking anyone who mentioned it," said Anubis.

"PLLLLLLL!!" She stuck her tongue out, blowing him a raspberry. 

"And who is Kento?" a very confused Trunks asked. 

"Another of these annoying Ronins," Ketso said. She looked at Trunks and smiled. "You can let go of me now," she said politely. He turned very red and quickly let go of her arm. She was very pretty...

He wiped that thought from his mind; right now he had to get back home. 

Ketsueki looked around at the four of them. "Well, Kento's starving by now, we'd better get downstairs."

They all trudged down the stairs, Trunks very close behind Ket. 

They walked into the kitchen, where Ryo was sitting at the table, reading some comic book.Sage was sitting in the window seat, staring out at the snow wistfully. "Can I go play yet, Ryo?" he asked hopefully. Ryo sighed and looked up, finally giving in. "Fine, Sage, go play. But if you get any snow on the driveway you're shoveling it again." 

Sage ran happily outside and began making a snowman, Cale stealing his spot in the window seat.The wolflike man laughed as Sage fell through a snowbank. "I hope you're happy, kid..." he muttered. "It took me an hour to whip up that snowstorm!" 

Ryo and Cale looked up as Anubis tromped into the kitchen, followed by Ket, Rowen, Cye, and a stranger. Cale sighed gruffly and said, "How do these people get into the house without using doors? It bothers me..." He looked up to see Dais and Sekhmet race by and barrel out the door, leaping into snowdrifts taller than they were. He shook his head and looked at Anubis. "Kids..." he muttered. 

Cale took his coffee and disappeared upstairs to his room.Ket shrugged and looked at Ryo. 

"Look what followed me home, Ryo..." she said playfully. She motioned to Trunks and said, "This is Trunks; Trunks, this is Ryo." She looked at Ryo and said, "He got dragged along on my dimensionwalk."

Ryo glared at her and growled, "I thought I told you not to leave."

She turned kinda white, but held her ground. "I can go if I want!" she protested. 

He stood up and stared her down. "What would have happened if you had been trapped in the dimension you came from?" She grew whiter at this, but he kept going. "Or if you had gotten hurt? We have no way to track you down! Dammit, I hate it when you do that!"

She stared at the floor. "I can take care of myself, Ryo," she said softly.

He looked at her; all the anger left him. "I know, but I still worry," he mumbled, feeling a bit bad about it. 

Trunks looked at Cye and raised one eyebrow. Her home dimension? his eyes asked.

Cye glanced uneasily at Rowen, who shook his head. "Later," he whispered.

Trunks nodded and looked back at Ket. He seemed about to say something when Kento crashed into the kitchen, whining something about whether his food was ready yet. Cye grinned and pulled a ham sandwich out of the fridge, handing it to him. Kento grabbed it and raced outside, eating and playing in the snow with the two ex-Warlords and fellow Ronin. Rowen rolled his eyes and looked out the window at them; they were having a snowball fight. It was Kento and Sage against Dais and Sekhmet. (Dais and Sekhmet seemed to be winning...) 

Ketsueki turned to Trunks and whispered, "You can stay here for a while, until we find your home. I can take us back to the exact second we left; we can spend fifty years here and go back to the same time there." He stared at her and shook her head. "Such power," he said...

She smiled and looked outside at the snow, then slyly back at Trunks. "You wanna go throw some snow?" she asked. He grinned and nodded, but Ryo held up one hand. 

"Not so fast," he said. "You guys need jackets." Ket rolled her eyes and grabbed a couple out of the closest closet, tossing one to Trunks. "Let's go!"

The two ran outside into the snow. Cye and Rowen laughed, then grabbed their own jackets and headed outside as well. Anubis looked at Ryo and said, "Come on, let's go." 

Ryo sighed and looked at Anubis in disbelief. "You gotta be kidding. I don't play in the snow."

"It'll be good for you..."

"Why? They're having fun, they don't want me out there."

Just then, Kento and Sage ran in, huffing, puffing, and laughing. They picked up Ryo, who was yelling, and carried him outside. Anubis ran after them, trying not to laugh as they tossed Ryo into a snowbank. Luckily, he had had his windbreaker on. He gave in and burst out laughing, dragging Sage after him into the snow. Anubis laughed and turned to go back in when he got pelted with a snowball. He looked up to see a giggling Ketsueki standing on a huge snowpile - it had to be ten feet high - and packing more snow together. "Stay out here, Anubis! Play with us!!" 

The two warlords dragged Anubis behind their shelter-wall and explained the plan, while Ket dropped back down to Rowen, Cye, and Trunks. "They have Anubis," she whispered urgently.

"So?" Trunks said.

"So, he has perfect aim!"

"Oh."

"So what do we do?" Rowen asked.

"We get lots of ammo..." 

The snowball fight went on for hours, with the four of them against the three warlords. Ryo was busy taking down Kento and Sage, but they soon split up. Ryo, Sage, and Kento joined the three warlords in pelting Ketsueki and Co. with as much snow as they could pack together. Cale finally came outside and joined the badly outnumbered forces of the Snow Kings, as they had named themselves. (Ketso was totally outvoted, but she didn't mind much. She could be the Queen of Kings!) They slowly turned the tide of the battle by capturing Sage and holding him hostage. The other side refused to surrender, so Sage was packed into the snow. They continually tried to rescue him, just to get hit with more snow!!!

They finally stumbled back into the house, cold and wet and laughing. It had been pretty much a tie; Sage had wiggled his way free and nearly dragged Ketso back to the other side with him. Trunks had rescued her, but the two had barely escaped from enemy territory. 

They all got some nice hot cocoa courtesy of a very cold-fingered Cye - he had touched the back of Ketsueki's neck and she nearly squeaked. They sat around, laughing and recounting the more vivid moments of the snowball fight, when a not happy Mia walked in, Yuli following behind her.

"What do you think you're doing, going out and playing in the snow when there's work to be done?" she whined. "You boys need to keep up with your studies!" she said, waving a finger at the Ronins. She turned to Ketsueki, who shrunk into her chair and behind Trunks. "And you! It's bad enough around here without you running off to the depths of the universe..." She trailed off when she got a good look at Trunks. "Who are you?" she demanded.

She's worse than ChiChi was the thought running through Trunks' mind when she turned on him. "I'm Trunks. Nice to meet you."

She seemed slightly appeased by his comment. "I'm Mia, apparently the house keeper and mother around here. Did Ketsueki find you in some other dimension again?"

This has happened before? he thought. He looked at Ket, she smiled sheepishly. "You're not the only one who wouldn't let go, although it's normally for a different reason," she said.

"Why you even let this one come with, I don't know," Mia bitched. "You know you can just brush off everything else attached..."

Ketsueki blushed at Trunks' inquiring gaze. She nodded softly, and he felt a strange sensation, like there was something going to happen soon. He just couldn't figure out what...

The girl, still red of embarrassment, looked at a certain spot on the wall until Rowen poked her and said, "What are you watching?" She shrugged and smiled. "Nothing, really..." she mumbled. "Just staring at nothing..."

Trunks watched this with interest. This place was strange, but with this lady complaining about everything and bossing everyone around, it almost felt like he was at home. Just a different home that he'd never been to before, he felt like the place fit with him, or he fit with it. One of the two.

Mia growled and bustled everyone out of the kitchen. They dissipated into smaller groups; the Warlords heading for a game of Street Fighter with Sage, Kento, and Ryo; while Cye and Rowen followed Trunks and Ketsueki up into her room.

She sat down on her bed and pulled Trunks down next to her. She looked at him, her eyes searching him for some strange reason as to why she felt funny every time she looked in his eyes. She hoped it wasn't what she thought. Or at least she thought she did...

They sat around just talking until Cye said out of the blue, "Let's play Truth or Dare!"


End file.
